una historia diferente
by Eli-mont
Summary: Arnold y Helga ahora tienen 25 pero tras un accidente dejaron de verse y por lo tanto al reencontrarse de nuevo no recuerdan haberse conocido, sera esta vez Arnold el que se enamore profundamente de la personalidad agridulce de Helga aunque esta lo rechazara sin piedad...
1. un re-encuentro inesperado

Un re-encuentro inesperado

Suena el despertador… uno dice que son las 6:30 de la mañana, un joven rubio se levanta presuroso de la cama, se mete a la ducha y el otro despertador dice que son las 7:00 de la mañana, una joven rubia aun da vueltas en la cama balbuceando, el joven termina de bañarse y se dirige a su guardarropa, la joven se levanta de la cama se lava un poco la cara y toma el cepillo antes de salir del baño, el muchacho ya estaba vestido con un elegante traje y se ataba la corbata mientras se observaba en el espejo, la joven golpeaba el costal de boxeo frente a la sala mientras comía una manzana, el joven se preparaba su almuerzo, la muchacha vio el reloj que marcaban las 7:30 mientras que el joven vio su reloj que marcaba las 6:45… ambos salieron corriendo de sus respectivas casas, el joven se subió a su auto, se colocó el auricular y conecto su teléfono al radio del auto, la muchacha le hacia la parada al trasporte público y cuando este se paró frente a la joven esta lo abordo, el joven llego a un gran edificio que hasta la punta decía en letras grandes: "LOEL", mientras la muchacha llego a una pequeña bodega que aun costado decía: "Escuela de acción"…

-buenos días- saludo el joven a la señorita que le abrió la puerta la señorita le sonrió amable

-buenos días- saludo la muchacha pero ninguno de los muchachos que estaban adentro calentando le saludo de regreso así que la joven lo ignoro y siguió su camino

-bien, Arnold, ¿Qué haremos hoy?- pregunto el señor algo anciano

-señor, tenemos una junta con el director Saints sobre los eventos promocionales de las firmas y las fiestas vip para socios- le decía el joven rubio mientras colocaba papeles sobre el escritorio frente al señor

-bien, chicos, la locación será esta vez en el lago Frens- informaba el señor mientras le daba a varios muchachos unas hojas

-es genial ser la primer mujer con esta oportunidad- dijo la rubia

En el radio comenzó a sonar una canción… watch?v=CSY18MbIXw4

-deja esa canción, me gusta- dijo Helga

-tu primo es bueno- dijo el presidente a Arnold

-claro es mi primo- dijo orgulloso el rubio

-¿te gusta Arnie?- le pregunto un chico a Helga

-claro- respondió entusiasmada la chica –me recuerda a… alguien- comento Helga aunque nadie hizo caso a ese último comentario

-bien Arnold es todo por hoy, me voy a jugar golf- le dijo el señor

-claro, presidente, diviértase- le deseo el muchacho

-y entonces… no yo no dije eso… yo que se… haz lo que sea necesario- decía una joven rubia

-oye… disculpa… ¿ya podemos ensayar?- le pregunto Helga tímidamente

-espera…- le dijo la muchacha haciéndole la seña de que esperara –bueno… encuéntralo…- dijo antes de colgar su teléfono –ahora si… ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto desentendida la joven

-¿ensayamos?- le pregunto Helga

-Arnold…- pregunto un joven rubio que hablaba por su celular

-¿Qué paso, Arnie?- le pregunto Arnold quien se sentaba en la sala de su departamento

-necesito un favor…- le rogo el joven

Arnold manejaba nada presuroso por las calles mientras recordaba el encargo de su primo… "ve al set de Fight to me y busca a la actriz Clara Bane, llévala al café Valentine y espérame ahí", Arnold llego al set…

-espera… ya me canse- le dijo la muchacha a Helga

-pero a penas empezamos- le comento la rubia

-necesito un descanso- le dijo la joven

Arnold se acercó a uno de los camarógrafos –hola, disculpa… ¿sabes quién es Clara Bane?- le pregunto

El camarógrafo le señalo a la joven rubia que parecía estaba ensayando patadas de Karate, y se acercó…

-hola- le saludo Helga al notar la mirada de Arnold

- ¿Tú Eres clara Bane?- pregunto Arnold seriamente

-no- le respondió Helga de la misma forma

-me dijero que eras tu... ¿conoces a Arnie?- pregunto Arnold

-¿Arnie?... ¿el cantante?- argumento Helga

-si… ahora ven conmigo- le dijo Arnold de jalarle el brazo y casi arrastrarla hasta su auto

Llegaron al café Valentine…

-Arnie me dijo que te trajera aquí- explico Arnold

-¿en serio?- dijo extrañada la muchacha

-si… ahora lo esperaremos- le dijo Arnold

Pero Helga aun lo seguía mirando…

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Arnold enojado

-me pareces familiar… olvídalo- le dijo Helga

El celular de Arnold comenzó a sonar…

-¿Por qué no has hecho lo que te pedi?- le pregunto Arnie enojado por el teléfono

-ya lo hice- dijo Arnold desentendido

-entonces… ¿Por qué esa loca me esta amenazándome con fotos?- le pregunto enojado Arnie

Arnold miro a la muchacha frente a el -¿tú no eres Clara Bane?- le pregunto

-no, ya te lo había dicho- le recrimino la joven

El celular de la muchacha comenzó a sonar…

-Helga, si no estás aquí en 15 minutos, te despediré… no puedes irte así en medio de la filmación y sin haber ensayado con Clara- le grito el director de la película antes de colgar

-tengo que irme- dijo Helga levantándose de la mesa

-yo igual- dijo Arnold enojado haciendo el mismo acto que la rubia

Helga se giró y lo miro curiosa –préstame tu auto- le exigió

-¿Qué?- dijo Arnold sorprendido

-préstame tu auto y te llevare con Clara Bane- le explico Helga

En menos de dos minutos, Helga iba a toda velocidad por las principales avenidas, hasta que llego al parque Frens donde estaciono y se bajó del auto…

-Clara es la chica rubia vestida igual que yo- le grito a Arnold antes de salir corriendo hacia el lago

Arnold Aun todavía se aferraba al cinturón de seguridad...

-ya estoy aquí- le dijo Helga al director

-bien, comenzaremos a grabar- le grito el director a ella y a todo el reparto

Arnold caminaba por el set hasta que llego al centro donde Helga corría presurosa por el alrededor del lago mientras parecía pelear contra varios hombres, ella daba giros, golpes y corría a toda velocidad, Arnold no podía dejar de observar…

-tú debes ser Arnold- escucho que lo llamaron

Arnold se giró un poco sorprendido y se encontró con una joven rubia muy hermosa vestida igual que la chica que hace un momento había conocido

-Clara Bane- dijo desesperado, la chica asintio coquetamente, este la jalo del brazo, no sin antes dar un vistazo a la escena que a un par de metros se grababa…


	2. persiguiendo un deseo

2. Persiguiendo un deseo

-¿Dónde estabas?- le reclamo Arnie a su primo

Arnold jalo a la joven que traía de la mano como si fuera muñeca de trapo y casi se la aventó encima a Arnie

-hola- saludo la chica al muchacho cómodamente sentado

-quítate- le dijo con asco el joven

-me voy- le dijo enojado Arnold a su primo pero antes de girarse miro a la muchacha -¿Cómo se llama tu doble?- le pregunto

-Helga Pataki- le respondió extrañada

-dame su número- le ordeno

-no lo tengo- le dijo la muchacha, Arnold le hizo un gesto de enojo y dio la vuelta –pero tengo… donde encontrarla- le dijo al joven intrigándolo

Arnold llego a ese edificio pequeño mejor dicho bodega en donde un costado había una pancarta: "escuela de acción", había una gran fila para llegar a la entrada del lugar…

-¿para qué es esta fila?- pregunto despreocupado el rubia a un joven que estaba formado

-esta escuela es de las mejores y están dando audiciones para entrar con beca completa- le explico el joven

-gracias- le dijo Arnold antes de intentar entrar

-oye… fórmate- le reclamaron los jóvenes formados

A lo lejos Arnold pudo ver a Helga sentada frente a una mesa con una cartulina que decía: "jueces", Helga sonreía ante las ocurrencias de los jóvenes de la audición, algunos no tenían talento para nada y otros solo querían ver reír a la rubia como en el caso de Arnold que cada vez se le hacía más hermosa y sobre todo más interesante…

Llego el turno de Arnold quien entro confiadamente

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le pregunto Helga

-quiero entrar- le dijo Arnold

-¿Qué talento tienes?- le pregunto uno de los jueces junto a Helga

-tengo mucho dinero- les explico

Todos los jueces se miraron entre sí, excepto Helga quien miraba a Arnold con cara de enojo…

-estas dentro- dijo uno de los jueces

Helga llego a su casa y al entrar busco por todos lados a su madre quien yacía dormida en el comedor…

-no hiciste nada- le dijo mientras veía el desorden en la cocina –no te preocupes, lo hare yo- dijo se acercó y le dio un beso en la nuca a su madre, la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo a su habitación, así Helga comenzó con la limpieza

-Arnold- le llamo el señor al joven rubio

-si señor- dijo humilde Arnold

-eres como un hijo para mí y sabes ya estoy algo anciano, ya que no tengo a nadie a quien heredar pensaba… retirarme y… heredártela… a ti- dijo el anciano sorprendiendo al rubio

-señor, yo no podría- dijo Arnold apenado

-Arnold, no es que puedas o quieras… técnicamente ya está en mi testamento… a partir del lunes tu serás… el nuevo presidente de empresas LOEL- le anuncio el señor

watch?v=jaLp9IovE7w, Helga escuchaba esta canción mientras entrenaba en la bodega, mejor dicho, escuela de acción…

-Helga- le llamo alguien

-señor director- le saludo Helga amablemente

-toma- le dijo el señor mientras le entregaba un par de boletos

-¿Qué son?- pregunto Helga mientras los tomaba

-boletos para el concierto de hoy en la noche de… Arnie- le anuncio el señor

-muchas gracias- le dijo Helga

-feliz cumpleaños… sé que ya paso una semana pero estaba esperando a que se acercara la fecha- le comento el señor

-muchas gracias- le dijo Helga agradecida –pero… son dos- le comento

-lleva a quien más confianza le tengas- explico el señor antes de despedirse de la joven e irse

Arnold observaba la escena de lejos, algo celoso cuando sonó su teléfono

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto enojado

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?- pregunto Arnie

-es obvio, siempre me estas molestando- le explico Arnold

-tonto, bueno… felicidades por tu nuevo puesto de presidente de empresas LOEL- lo felicito Arnie

-¿Qué quieres que haga por ti? Solo dilo- dijo Arnold desesperado

-sabes que LOEL financia a mi productor por lo tanto… quiero que vayas hoy a mi concierto para que el productor sienta entera confianza en seguir invirtiendo en mi- le anuncio Arnie finalmente

-ya que… lo hare porque sin esto no podrás mantenerte y no quiero causarle problemas a mis tíos- explico Arnold

-te dejare los boletos en taquilla como… el primo raro- dijo divertido Arnie

-que gracioso-rio sarcásticamente Arnold antes de colgar

Llego la hora del concierto y Arnie cantaba watch?v=bwnGM_I2WPk provocando que todas las chicas gritaran y corearan la canción… Arnold veía aburrido el concierto desde su palco privado, mientras Helga aunque estaba hasta las bancas de arriba cantando junto con su hermana Olga las canciones de Arnie disfrutaba mucho estar ahí y del otro lado del auditorio en uno de los palcos privados, una joven pelirroja para nada desconocida veía el concierto con la mirada perdida en el cantante…

-Arnie-susurro la pelirroja


	3. mi corazon esperaba por ti

3. Mi corazón esperaba por ti

Helga entrenaba a los nuevos…

-calentaremos primero- les ordeno la muchacha, todos comenzaron a hacer estiramientos

Arnold solo los observaba

-tu- Helga lo señalo –también tienes que hacerlo- le ordeno

Arnold SE NEGO

-bien, chicos ahora correremos por todo el borde- les comento Helga y los chicos comenzaron a correr

Arnold solo seguía parado en medio y Helga lo observaba molesta

-bien, ahora haremos abdominales- les explico Helga –escojan a su pareja- les dijo

Todos empezaron a hacer parejas

-tu, ven aca- le exigió Helga a Arnold

Arnold se acercó, Helga le hizo la seña de que se acostara en el piso, este obedeció y comenzó a hacer las abdominales, aunque solo levantaba un poco el pecho, Helga perdió la paciencia

-hazlas bien- le exigió, Arnold hizo caso omiso –ahora harás diez correctamente o me enojare- le recrimino la rubia

-tú lo pediste- dijo Arnold antes de comenzar a hacer las abdominales, levantaba el pecho hasta estar frente a frente con Helga, esta se puso nerviosa y cuando termino de contar hasta diez lo aventó…

-oye- le dijo Arnold enojado

-dije diez- le explico Helga –bien, ahora levántense y salten- le dijo Helga a los chicos

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a saltar, excepto Arnold

-y si… ese cabeza de balón no lo hacen- dijo Helga señalando a Arnold –todos ustedes pagaran las consecuencias- les amenazo

-cabeza de balon- se ofendio Arnold

Todos comenzaron a reclamarle a Arnold, así que el rubio no tuvo más opción que comenzar con el ejercicio

Así se pasaron toda la tarde, haciendo ejercicio y practicando las técnicas que Helga les había enseñado… hasta que se hizo de noche

-adiós, maestra- se despedían los jóvenes de Helga

-hasta luego muchachos- les respondió amablemente la rubia

Helga guardaba los instrumentos y acomodaba los colchones... fue hacia los casilleros y cuando giro la vista se encontró frente a ese joven rubio que tanto la había molestado el día de hoy…

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto groseramente la rubia antes de avanzar pero este la detuvo poniendo entre ella y el casillero su pie –pregunte… ¿Qué quieres?- le grito más fuerte pateando la entrepierna del rubio provocando que este cayera al suelo de dolor, Helga dio un paso pero el rubio se aferró a su pierna –suéltame- le exigió la rubia, Arnold solo seguía aferrado a su pierna, Helga trato de zafarse pero cayó al suelo, Arnold aprovecho la oportunidad y se abalanzó sobre ella quedando encima de la chica y aunque esta forcejeara Arnold la agarraba más fuerte de las muñecas –más te vale que te quites de encima si no quieres morir- le amenazo Helga, Arnold solo sonreía

-déjame llevarte a tu casa- le pidió el muchacho

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida Helga

-te llevo a tu casa- le ofreció Arnold

Sin darse cuenta, Helga ya estaba de nuevo en ese porche blanco y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver al joven rubio que se encontraba a su lado…

-en la esquina das vuelta- le dijo Helga, Arnold obedeció –aquí- le dijo provocando que el auto se parara frente a una rustica y algo abandonada casa azul

-bonita- le dijo Arnold –rustica- expreso con sinceridad

-gracias- le dijo Helga bajando del auto, se despidió y dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, antes de abrir la puerta volteo hacia el auto aun aparcado frente a su casa, Arnold le sonrió tiernamente, Helga solo negó con la cabeza y entro

-¿Qué me pasa?- se preguntó Arnold tocándose el pecho –siento que… ya había hecho esto antes- susurro extrañado y dio un último vistazo a esa casa

Helga observaba por la ventana de la sala -¿Qué pasa?- se susurró así misma y suspiro

Al día siguiente, ya estaban todos en esa bodega, todos excepto un chico rubio del cual la joven rubia noto su ausencia…

-¿Dónde está ese tonto?- grito enfurecida

Y ese chico rubio estaba sentado frente a ese gran escritorio, y estornudo…

-¿Quién se está acordando de mi?- se preguntó así mismo mientras admiraba su nueva oficina

-mírate- expreso Arnie enaltecido mientras entraba al lugar

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Arnold estresado

-perdón, no puedo venir a saludar a mi primo el nuevo presidente de empresas LOEL- dijo Arnie con admiración

-no… al menos que me pidas algo- le dijo Arnold tomando unos papeles frente a él y los leía

-bueno… hoy Clara grabara en esta plaza y vengo a aquí a pedirle que no me esté molestando que accederé a llegar a un trato con ella- le explico Arnie mientras se sentaba frente a Arnold

Arnold bajo lentamente las hojas que estaba leyendo y miro a su primo con una sonrisa victoriosa

Helga y su equipo ya se estaban estableciendo en las instalaciones…

-bien, hoy verán cómo se trabaja en la vida real- les explico Helga a los nuevos –notaran que es muy diferente a los entrenamientos- aclaro Helga

-bien, Helga... subirás allí y te lanzaras a la lona- le explico el director a Helga

Helga asintió y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso

-bien, comenzaremos con esta escena, cuando estés lista- le ordeno el director a Helga

-Acción- dijo el camarógrafo

Helga se lanzó y cayó en la lona

-muy bien- le aplaudió el director

-no, muy mal- le recrimino la actriz Clara –tienes que pararte en medio, congelarte- le explicaba –hazlo otra vez- le exigió

-no- se escuchó una voz en medio de todo el murmullo

-es el presidente de LOEL- exclamo uno de los aprendices de Helga

-discúlpeme señor, no le quitare más su tiempo y volveré a hacerlo- se disculpó Helga con la cabeza y la mirada fija en el suelo

-tu, no le grites- le dijo el presidente a Clara

Helga levanto la vista y se quedó sorprendida al ver que era ese joven rubio, alto y de ojos verdes quien estaba frente a ella…


	4. un nuevo amiguito

4. un nuevo "amiguito"

-hola- saludo Arnold amablemente a Helga aunque la muchacha aun lo veía sorprendida –ven conmigo- le dijo antes de tomarla del brazo y sacarla del set

Helga salió de su trance y se paró frente al elevador

-no, no… subiremos por las escaleras- le explico Arnold

-¿quieres que suba 11 pisos… por las escaleras?- le recrimino Helga

-si- le respondió Arnold creídamente

Helga apretó el botón del elevador y este inmediatamente se abrió, la joven entro y Arnold se acercó enojado pero sin entrar al elevador, Helga solo lo retaba con la mirada…

-Sal- le ordeno Arnold

-tu entra- le reto Helga

-no quiero- le dijo Arnold

-pues yo tampoco- le dijo Helga

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron, Arnold se enfureció pero rápidamente corrió camino hacia las escaleras, Helga no tardó en llegar al onceavo piso, el elevador se abrió en una elegante oficina, la joven entro confiadamente y se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras tanto el joven rubio corría por las escaleras algo agitado, tardo un poco pero llego al onceavo piso, entro en la oficina muy agitado, camino lento hacia el mini refrigerador junto al sillón donde estaba sentada la rubia, tomo agua y la bebió completa, después de componer la compostura…

-¿te sorprendió?- le pregunto a la rubia

-¿Por qué no puedes subir elevadores?- le pregunto Helga

-yo pregunte primero- le contesto enojado el rubio quien se había sentado en su silla

-sí, me sorprendió, sabía que tenías dinero pero no sabía por qué- le explico Helga –ahora tu contéstame- le exigió

-simplemente no quiero… me gusta usar las escaleras- le explico Arnold

-actúas como claustrofóbico- dijo burlona la muchacha mientras miraba por el gran ventanal –que hermosa vista- dijo impresionada

-lo sé, es la mejor de todo Hillwood- expreso Arnold orgulloso

-¿Qué quieres?- le recrimino la rubia

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto extrañado Arnold

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Porque me molestas tanto?- expreso Helga desesperada

-quiero conocerte… es todo- dijo Arnold sincero

-¿pero… porque?- le pregunto Helga

-no lo sé… desde que te conocí, te me hiciste alguien… interesante- expreso Arnold con cierta suspicacia

Helga solo se limitó a mirarlo tratando de buscar una respuesta pero Arnold en cambio la miraba de un modo tierno y sincero, Helga cambio su mirada a una de comprensión…

-yo también… siento que ya te había visto antes…- confeso la rubia –pero claro eso es imposible… tu eres millonario y yo soy… pues yo- expreso con cierto encanto

-si… ahora lo soy… pero antes… técnicamente era huérfano- expreso Arnold provocando la curiosidad de la rubia

Cuando Arnold y Helga ya estaban tomándose más confianza las puertas del elevador se abrieron y un rubio, alto muy parecido al joven Arnold entro…

-escóndeme- exigió al joven rubio parado frente a él pero en cuanto noto la presencia de la chica cambio hasta su forma de caminar –hola- el saludo a la chica coquetamente

-¿tu… tu… eres… tu… eres Arnie?- expreso emocionada la joven

-si… admiradora- dijo Arnie confiado

-aléjate…- le regaño Arnold poniéndose entre Arnie y Helga -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto enojado

-amiguito- se escuchó una chillona voz y entro esa joven rubia que tantos problemas causaba

-clara- dijo con cara de arrepentimiento Arnie

-amiguito- dijo de nuevo la muchacha y se abalanzo sobre el rubio

-te dije que llegaríamos a un acuerdo pero ahora quítate de mí- le exigió el rubio

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto extrañada

-vengo a saludar a mi primo- admitió señalando a Arnold –y a conocer a su novia- expreso burlón

-el presidente de empresas LOEL es tu primo- dijo la chica impresionada –y Helga es su novia- dijo más impresionada

-si- dijo Arnold orgulloso

-no- dijo Helga enojada

-bueno… un gusto- se presentó la rubia –ahora… hagamos el trato, en un café- le dijo a Arnie antes de tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hacia el ascensor

-disculpa… ¿pero cuando accedí a ser tu novia?- le pregunto Helga indignada

-no quieres- dijo Arnold extrañado

-no… eres molesto y presumido…- le dijo Helga

-pero… rico y muy guapo- expreso Arnold

-a lo que puedo acceder… es solamente a ser tu amiga- le dijo Helga extendiendo su mano

-por algo se empieza- comento Arnold tomando la mano de la rubia y estrechándola

-bien… me voy…- dijo Helga girándose camino al ascensor, presiono el botón y este se abrió –adiós… amiguito- le grito a Arnold

-no me llames así- le recrimino el rubio

La muchacha expreso una risita tímida y el elevador se cerro

-amiguito- se susurró para sí Arnold

-Arnold… estoy segura que ya te conocía antes- expreso Helga en el ascensor

Una joven rubia jaloneaba a un joven rubio que trataba de zafarse y una joven pelirroja observaba la escena desde lejos, cuando el elevador se abrió y dejo ver a la joven rubia con la mirada pensativa, la pelirroja se sorprendió y se levantó pero al parecer recordó algo y con la mirada triste volvió a sentarse en su lugar y se limitó a seguir con la mirada a la chica que hace un momento había salido del elevador…

-Arnold… ¿no es el nuevo presidente de empresas LOEL?- expreso la pelirroja

-Lila- susurro alguien a sus espaldas

La chica volteo sorprendida al escuchar esa voz

-Arnie- susurro la pelirroja con una sonrisa tímida hacia el joven frente a ella

El joven solo tenía la mirada perdida sobre la chica…

Arnold caminaba de un lado para otro en su oficina…

-deja de pensar… en ella- se susurró para sí mismo

Helga hacia el quehacer en su habitación pero algo hizo que se distrajera, la chica comenzó a acercarse a su armario, lo abrió lentamente

-¿Por qué estoy pensando… en el?- se preguntó extrañada

Arnold se acercó al gran ventanal y tomo su taza de café que llevo a la boca y con un sorbo probo el delicioso contenido, cerro sus ojos y los abrió encontrándose con la hermosa vista…

Helga se sentó justo en medio del armario donde colgaba ropa vieja de ella cuando era niña, cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente mientras se recargaba en la pared…

Arnold pensaba en ella

Helga pensaba en el


	5. viejos recuerdos

5. viejos recuerdos

Helga caminaba por las ruidosas calles de la ciudad hasta que un extraño la llamo, aunque no era cualquier extraño…

-Arnie- alguien grito llamando la atención de todo aquel que pasa por allí

El joven rubio tomo el brazo de Helga y corrieron hasta perder de vista a las fans

-disculpa… te vi el otro dia en la oficina de Arnold- se presento

Helga solo sonreía tímida

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto invitándola a caminar junto a el

-Helga- le respondió la chica adelantándose un poco

-un gusto… Arnie- se volvió a presentar

Los dos caminaban por las calles, el joven le invito un helado y platicaban divertidos…

-entonces… ¿no es tu novia?- le pregunto Helga curiosa

-claro que no… que hostigosa es- respondió con cierto desinterés a la pregunta –y Arnold… ¿no es tu novio?- le pregunto curioso

-no- respondió Helga inmediatamente

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunto de nuevo

-por tu culpa- le insinuó Helga

-mía- dijo extrañado el joven

-Arnold buscaba a Clara y aunque le dije que no era yo me llevo a rastras a ese café- le explico Helga

Arnie comenzó a reír

-aunque siento… que ya lo conocía de antes- susurro Helga

-¿en serio?- pregunto Arnie sorprendido

-olvídalo- le insinuó Helga y siguió caminando

-bueno… tengo que volver o mi representante me asesinara- dijo Arnie divertido

-Está bien… amiguito- dijo Helga divertida -¿te puedo llamar así?- le pregunto

-Claro- dijo Arnie sonriente

Esa misma tarde, Arnie volvió ese café donde cierta chica pelirroja sentada frente a él lo veía confundida

-no hay razón para que Helga no se acuerde de el- argumento la chica

-lo se…- susurro Arnie pensativo

-hola, amiguito- entro Helga en el café y se paró frente a Arnie

-¿Por qué le dices así?- pregunto Arnold enojado

-porque ahora es mi amiguito- le explico de la misma forma pero la chica se percató de la presencia de la pelirroja que solo le sonreía –hola, disculpa… ¿interrumpí algo?- pregunto apenada

La pelirroja se negó

-¿Quién es tu amiga?- le pregunto Arnold a su primo

Arnie se sorprendió pero Lila con confianza sonrió

-soy Lila- se presentó la pelirroja

-¿lila?- se preguntó Helga

-¿sí?- dijo sorprendida la chica

-qué bonito nombre- expreso con alegría Helga

La pelirroja regreso a su lugar decepcionada, Helga se sento a su lado y Arnold a lado de su primo…

-¿y… que hacen aquí?- pregunto Arnie para romper el hielo

-ya sabes… este… Arnold se la pasa acosándome- expreso Helga divertida

-quería invitarte un café- expreso Arnold prepotente

-y yo te dije que no quería nada que viniera de ti- dijo Helga enojada

-¿y porque no?- le pregunto Arnold

-ya te he dicho que me dejes en paz- dijo Helga antes de levantarse –discúlpenme- dijo avergonzada hacia Arnie y Lila, y salió del café siendo perseguida por un más que enojado Arnold

-ves… no se acuerda ni de ti- expreso Arnie tristemente

-pero… lo entiendo de Arnold, ese accidente debió de ser más que traumante para el… lo que me sorprende es que Helga tampoco nos recuerde- dijo sentimental la pelirroja

-Lila- susurro Arnie

La muchacha se limitó a mirarlo de reojo

-sobre lo que paso… entre nosotros- dijo Arnie con la mirada perdida en la pelirroja

-nada- dijo Lila decidida –no pasó nada- dijo antes de levantarse y salir del café

FLASHBACK

-le pediré matrimonio a Lila- expresaba un Arnie de 20 años hacia su amigo

Y en un hermoso restaurant…

-¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunto el joven rubio a la pelirroja

-no- dijo la chica antes de levantarse y salir del lugar

Arnie estaba en shock hasta que sonó su teléfono…

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto enojado -¿Qué le paso a Arnold?- pregunto preocupado, se levantó corriendo y tiro la cajita que sostenía el anillo

FLASHBACK

Arnie aún seguía sentado en la mesa de ese café… recordando

Mientras una pelirroja lo observaba desde su auto con los ojos llorosos

FLASHBACK

Lila estaba escondida detrás de ese pilar pues había escuchado que el amor de su vida pediría su mano…

-¿segura que no es para que se olvide de Helga?- esa pregunta resonaba en la cabeza de la pelirroja

-no- respondió cuando el muchacho se lo propuso

Se levantó y salió del restaurant, entro a su auto y condujo hasta que las lágrimas ya no le dejaban ver el camino, se detuvo a media carretera, los autos pitaban pero los ruidos fuertes de sus sollozos no la dejaban escucharlos…

FLASHBACK

La pelirroja se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro y arranco el auto, mientras que Arnie se levantó algo triste y observo el auto de la pelirroja partir…


	6. una cita

**En lo personal, le agradezco a viri por apoyarme no sabes como me puse cuando vi tus reviews y si alguien mas lee la historia y le guste me agradaria que me lo hiciera saber n.n en fin, es todo y actualizare rapido para que no se queden picados . **

* * *

6. una cita…

-¿citas?- dijo extrañado el rubio

-Arnold, ya tienes 25… hijo, no eres mal partido - le dijo una señora

-olvídalo, madre- le contesto Arnold

-no quiero a un solterón como hijo- dijo la madre –solo, una cita… solo una- le rogo

-está bien- dijo desesperado –solo una- acepto por vencido

Helga corría por el parque central…

-Hola- la saludo cierta pelirroja

-Hola- le respondió amable la rubia -¿lila, cierto?- pregunto

-si…- dijo algo triste

Ambas chicas se fueron a tomar un café y platicaron…

-cuéntame…- comento Lila mientras probaba de su café

-dime… ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- pregunto Helga bajado su tasa

-pues… de ti, que te gusta, que haces en tus tiempos libres, en que trabajas- expreso la pelirroja

-pues…- susurro Helga

Así se la pasaron un buen rato platicando hasta que una pregunta desconcentro a la rubia…

-¿te gusta Arnold?- pregunto Lila curiosa

-no- expreso Helga enojada –es molesto, arrogante y prepotente- dijo la rubia

-extraño- susurro Lila

-¿Qué es extraño?- pregunto Helga aun desconcertada

-hace mucho que no veo a mi amiga… ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de…- explicaba Lila pero al notar que Helga realmente le prestaba su total atención –un muchacho- dijo Lila

-eso que tiene que ver… ¿conmigo?- pregunto Helga

-ella en algunos aspectos se parecía a ti… y el muchacho se parecía a… Arnold- dijo la pelirroja, Helga solo tomo un poco más de su café –bueno… me dio gusto platicar contigo eres una chica encantadora- la alago –pero… tengo que irme, espero podamos reunirnos de nuevo- expreso la pelirroja mientras se levantaba

.-claro- expreso Helga amable –nos vemos- se despidió

Arnold llegaba a una plaza

-tu… ¿eres Ciara?- pregunto a la joven dama sentada en una banca de la plaza mirando su celular

-si- le respondió emocionada

-bien, soy Arnold…- se presentó el muchacho desinteresada -¿algo más que necesites saber?- pregunto prepotente

-¿aún no me has preguntado nada a mí?- dijo la muchacha resignada

-no lo necesito- dijo Arnold mirando a la muchacha arrogantemente –por tu porte, supongo que eres de una familia de renombre, por tu perfume puedo saber tus gustos y personalidad- dijo Arnold y la muchacha se levantó enojada –y por tu forma de caminar sé que no eres muy inteligente- finalizo

-eres…- dijo la muchacha entre dientes y camino hacia la salida de la plaza indignada

Helga llego a su casa

-hija- saludo Miriam a Helga con un sobre en la mano–toma, esto llego para ti- dijo contenta y se lo entrego

-gracias- expreso Helga y lo tomo, en cuanto leyó el remitente y abrió la carta rápidamente, su madre la observaba expectante

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Miriam al notar el shock en el que estaba su hija

-gane una aspiradora- expreso Helga sorprendida –me inscribiste a algún concurso de la empresa… ¿LOEL?- pregunto Helga

-no… no he salido últimamente- dijo la señora ajustándose su lentes

-Arnold- susurro Helga –vuelvo más tarde madre…- dijo la muchacha tomando su chaqueta que antes había depositado en el brazo del sillón pero antes de dar la vuelta –come, por favor- le suplico a su madre y salió de su casa

El rubio ya estaba en su oficina pero no estaba solo…

-¿Qué le dirás a la tía estela? ¿Qué eres un grosero, arrogante y nadie se enamorara de ti?- dijo burlón Arnie

-exactamente- expreso Arnold quien leía unos papeles –además, fui a la cita… no era eso lo que quería- comento Arnold indignado

-tu madre… debe de estar preocupada por ti… créeme que enviarte a una cita a ciegas ya es de urgidos- dijo Arnie tomando de su agua mientras se recargaba en el gran ventanal

El elevador se abrió y dejo entre ver a una rubia con la mirada furiosa

-te dije que no quería nada que viniera de ti- expreso enojada Helga y camino hacia el gran escritorio donde Arnold estaba sentado

-¿Qué hice ahora?- le pregunto extrañado el rubio

-esto- le dijo Helga mostrándole la carta

Arnie se acercó y tomo la carta

-¿Qué es?- le pregunto Arnold

-gano el tercer lugar en el concurso… "conoce a Arnie"- dijo Arnie emocionado haciendo las comillas en el aire

-espera… eso no lo leí- le dijo Helga tomando la carta

-pero… si ya lo conoces- dijo Arnold desidioso

-yo no me inscribí- dijo Helga enojada mientras arrugaba la carta

-pues yo no te inscribí- explico Arnold –para que quisiera yo… que ganaras un concurso donde irías a cenar en un hermoso barco en el lago central con Arnie- dijo Arnold –y peor… ¿crees que yo lo pagaría? Comento sarcástico

-¿entonces?- pregunto Helga extrañada

-yo lo hice- dijo Arnie victorioso

-¿Qué?- dijeron Helga y Arnold al mismo tiempo, Helga sorprendida y Arnold enojado

-lastima… yo quería pasar una noche espectacular con mi… amiguita- dijo Arnie haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara un poco

-idiota- expreso Arnold enojado

-bueno… iré a reclamar mi aspiradora- dijo Helga y camino al elevador

-aun así… ¿la quieres?- pregunto Arnold

-si- contesto Helga –al contrario que tu… yo si la necesito- expreso Helga antes de que el elevador cerrara sus puertas

-yo quería una cita con ella- expreso Arnie volviendo su mirada al gran vitral

-una cita…- susurro Arnold antes de correr a las escaleras de emergencia

Arnold corría por las escaleras bajando piso por piso, el elevador donde iba Helga llego a la planta baja y esta salió del elevador y se dirigió a informes…

-disculpe… vengo a reclamar mi premio- le dijo al joven detrás de la barra

El joven tomo la carta –espere un momento, por favor- le dijo a Helga antes de dar la vuelta y Salir de la cabina

-concédeme una cita- le susurro Arnold algo agitado a Helga

Helga se voltio sorprendida encontrándose frente a frente con el rubio que estaba agitado y sobre todo… muy cerca de ella


	7. el primer beso

**bien, tal vez... hoy suba dos capitulos, y digo tal vez porque mi internet esta muy muyyyyyyyyyy lento y apenas pude subir este... :( ok, espero les guste n.n **

* * *

7. El primer beso…

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida al notar la cercanía de Arnold hacia su persona

-sal conmigo, este sábado- le rogo el muchacho antes de desplomarse sobre la chica

La rubia lo atrapo pero aún estaba en shock

-oye…- lo regaño aventándolo

Arnold solo la veía expectante

-¿el sábado?- pregunto la chica

-en el Chez parís- la cito

Un joven rubio que observaba la escena desde lejos al escuchar estas últimas palabras, saco su celular y rápidamente tecleo…

Esa pelirroja observaba desde una ventana al parecer de su departamento la vista mientras tomaba un café tan enfocada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba sollozando, su celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa de centro, la pelirroja salió de su trance, se acercó y tomo el teléfono, tan solo vio la pantalla del aparato y quedo anonadada…

-hola- contesto tímida

-Lila- expreso emocionado Arnie, la muchacha se sorprendió –Arnold invito a Helga a una cita…- le comento el muchacho –en el Chez parís- dijo con tono esperanzado

-¿en serio?- la muchacha se sorprendió al escuchar tal noticia –hablare con Helga… tal vez recuerde algo- dijo esperanzada

-perfecto… yo iré con Arnold- dijo Arnie –bueno… eso era todo… hasta luego- balbuceo el joven y colgó

-Hasta luego- susurro Lila y bajo el celular

Lila invito a Helga esa misma tarde a tomar un café y después pasearon por el muelle…

-sabes… ya conozco el Chez parís- dijo Helga

-¿en serio?- pregunto Lila emocionada

-si… mi papa solía llevarnos a cenar ahí… normalmente en los cumpleaños de Olga mi hermana mayor- dijo Helga

-entiendo- dijo Lila desilusionada

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Arnold?- pregunto la rubia

-desde hace mucho…- le explico Lila

-entonces… ¿Por qué Arnold finge no conocerte?- pregunto Helga extrañada

Lila se sorprendió ante tal pregunta pues no sabía que contestar

-sabes…también hay ciertas que yo no recuerdo- expreso Helga, Lila solo voltio prestándole entera atención –era el baile de graduación, yo tenía un hermoso vestido rosa… recuerdo que bailaba con un muchacho, rubio y alto, pero no puedo verle el rostro… aunque me siento muy feliz, siento que el realmente era muy importante para mí- decía Helga emocionada –recuerdo ese beso… como si fuera mi primer beso- suspiro –siento que algún día volveré a encontrarme con el- finalizo la muchacha y de inmediato miro a la pelirroja a lado de ella que la miraba con la mirada cristalina -¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto preocupada

-nada… me recuerdas a mi amiga… la que te comente, se llamaba: Cecil- le comento

-Cecil- susurro Helga –es bonito- expreso Helga alegre

Llego por fin el sábado y Arnold ya esperaba en una de las mesas del lujoso restaurant, cuando vio a esa chica rubia y llamo su atención para que se acercara… la muchacha solo se sentó frente a él y lo miro decidida

-¿Qué?- pregunto Arnold mientras se sentaba

-¿para qué querrías una cita conmigo?- expreso la chica

-ya te dije quiero conocerte- dijo Arnold sincero

La muchacha lo miro dudoso y puso su bolsa sobre la mesa, Arnold miro el bolso y noto que estaba roto, Helga lo había cosido pero en algunas partes aún se veía lo roto así que la rubia le había puesto seguros… Arnold enojado tomo el brazo de la rubia y la jalo hasta sacarla del restaurant

-oye… ¿Qué te pasa?- le reclamo la rubia

-como te atreves… a traer esa cosa- dijo Arnold furioso mientras señalaba el bolso –a un restaurant- expreso Arnold

-¿Qué rayos?- se preguntaba Helga enojada mientras cubría la parte rota de su bolso

Arnold se acercó a su auto y de saco la aspiradora, le entrego la caja a la chica, furioso se subió a su auto y se marchó…

-oye…- le grito la chica

Arnold llego a la plaza, bajo furioso de su auto y camino a paso decidido por la plaza hasta las escaleras…

-Idiota- escucho esa inconfundible voz

Arnold volteo más que furioso

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto la rubia más que enojada

-no querías tu aspiradora… ahí esta- le recrimino el rubio

Todos en la plaza solo miraban la escena

-te dije que no quiero nada que provenga de ti- dijo Helga antes de tirar la caja y dar la vuelta hacia la salida

-tonta- le grito el rubio haciendo que la chica parara en seco, se acerco a la caja, la tomo y la lanzo a la fuente central

-¿Qué te pasa?- le grito la rubia

-si la quieres- advirtió el chico –ve por ella- le dijo antes de caminar hacia las escaleras

La rubia decidida entro a la fuente y camino hacia la caja

-salte de ahí- le grito Arnold y camino hacia la fuente haciendo señas a la rubia para que saliera, como la chica no le hizo caso Arnold entro a la fuente y camino hacia la rubia que traía ya la caja en brazos –Dámela- le exigió

-no- le contesto la rubia

Arnold se acercó a la rubia e intento quitarle la caja –dijiste que no la querías- le explico

-y tú no la necesitas- le recrimino la rubia

Ambos jalaron la caja y esta se rompió haciendo que los dos cayeran al agua…

La rubia enojada y bufando, se levantó y camino a la salida…

-oye…- le grito Arnold pero la rubia ya había salido de la plaza

Helga llego empapada pero sobre todo muy enojada a su casa…

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Miriam

-nada- expreso Helga -¿ya comiste?- le pregunto

-no te preocupes por mí- le dijo la mujer sonriente

El teléfono comenzó a sonar…

-debe de ser Olga- dijo Helga caminando hacia el teléfono

Arnold, había subido lentamente escalera por escalera, piso por piso con la aspiradora en brazos hasta su oficina en el onceavo piso, entro, tiro la aspiradora y miro a su secretario que lo miraba sorprendido, el rubio camino hasta su escritorio y se sentó en su silla…

-señor…- dijo nervioso el secretario –hoy es la cita del concurso "conociendo a Arnie"- le comento

Arnold lo miro con desinterés…

-la ganadora del primer lugar, esta indispuesta- explico el secretario

-¿Cómo que indispuesta?- le pregunto Arnold mientras se levantaba por unos papeles a su librero

-está dando a luz- expreso el muchacho –el segundo lugar, prefiere los boletos para ir al partido de baloncesto- le comento

-espera- dijo Arnold girando lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos –llamaron a…- dijo preocupado

-si… se lo dimos al tercer lugar- dijo orgulloso el secretario

-me estás diciendo que… Arnie y Helga fueron a una velada romántica- expreso Arnold con paciencia –y yo la voy a pagar- grito el rubio provocando que la sonrisa boba que tenía el secretario se borrara inmediatamente

Helga caminaba por el muelle hacia ese lujoso Yate estacionado en frente y justo en la entrada…

-Hola amiguito- saludo la rubia emocionada

-hola amiguita- le saludo Arnie de la misma forma


	8. un accidente?

**hola, lamento que este capitulo sea tan corto pero no podia revelar todo jejeje, mañana se los recompensare con dos capitulos, o tal vez los suba hoy mismo... depende n.n jejeje espero les guste**

* * *

8. Un accidente?

Arnie y Helga, se sentaron en la mesa y observaban la vista mientras cenaban…

-me da gusto que hayas sido tu- le decía Arnie

Helga solo sonreía tímida

-ya llegue- escucharon esa inconfundible voz agitada

-Arnold…- dijeron Arnie y Helga sorprendidos

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Arnie

-un silla- ordeno Arnold y de inmediato se la trajeron, este se sentó y miro a su primo y a la rubia

Arnie y Helga se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron, cuando el yate estaba en medio del lago, Arnie y Helga lanzaron a Arnold del bote…

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?- pregunto Arnold al día siguiente al ir a la escuela de acción

-porque eres molesto- le contesto Helga e intento avanzar pero Arnold la detuvo poniendo su pie entre ella y el casillero –e inmaduro- expreso la rubia antes de patearlo y hacer que el muchacho cayera al suelo de dolor

-espera- dijo el rubio, la chica se giró lentamente y lo miro enojada, el rubio se levantó, tomo a la rubia del brazo y la jalo hasta su auto, saco un hermoso bolso beige –toma- se lo ofreció

-ya te dije…- grito la rubia

-que no quieres nada de mi… ya se- interrumpió el rubio –pero tómalo como una disculpa por lo que paso ayer- le dijo

La rubia dudosa lo tomo

Cierta pelirroja tomaba un café junto con un señor…

-por favor, acepta dirigir este video musical, la carrera de mi cantante esta por los suelos y necesito un aire fresco que demuestre que todavía puede ser un ídolo de los jóvenes- le pidió el señor

-perdón, pero hace como tres años que no dirijo… -explico la pelirroja

-por favor, te lo ruego- insistió el señor

La pelirroja lo pensó un momento –está bien- acepto

-veras… trabajar con Arnie suele ser difícil pero…- explico el señor

-dijo… Arnie- pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida

-si…- contesto el señor

-ya… lo conozco…- expreso Lila distraídamente –solo avíseme cuando empecemos la grabación- dijo antes de levantarse y salir del restaurant

Arnie al parecer estaba en su casa, bebiendo jugo mientras veía la televisión y sonó su teléfono…

-hola- contesto desinteresado

-Arnie… ya tenemos director- expreso el señor

-¿en serio?- expreso Arnie emocionado

-si… bueno, directora… ella dice que ya te conoce… se llama: Lila Sawyer- expreso el señor

Arnie puso un rostro sorprendido –entiendo… bueno… adiós- dijo antes de colgar

Lila caminaba distraídamente por el parque central

-lila- le llamo la rubia

-hola, Helga- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

Helga la miro y sin darse cuenta juntas caminaban platicando por el parque…

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Helga

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto extrañada la pelirroja

-esa persona especial que te tiene así… ¿Quién es?- pregunto de nuevo la rubia sorprendiendo a Lila

-esa persona… era muy importante para mí- comento Lila –pero… yo no lo era para el… y ahora me vuelvo a reencontrar con el…- dijo Lila melancólica –y sigo sintiendo ese revolotear de mariposas en mi estómago… me pongo nerviosa con solo oir su nombre… y solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué?- explicaba -¿Por qué tuve que volverme a encontrar con él?- se preguntaba

-¿crees en el destino?- le pregunto Helga, la pelirroja solo asintió –pues, tu destino es volver a estar con esa persona… por lo que me acabas de decir esa persona te hace feliz de algún modo, así que el destino te volvió a reunir con ella… para que seas feliz- explico la rubia y cuando giro su vista a la pelirroja esta la tenía nublada –perdón… ¿dije algo malo?- pregunto Helga preocupada

El celular de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar, esta miro la pantalla y miro sorprendida a Helga, la rubia solo le sonrió…

Lila corría presurosa por las calles, hasta que llego a ese café, entro y buscaba con la mirada a cierto rubio a quien de inmediato localizo, camino lentamente hasta él y se sentó frente a frente, en esa mesa, la miraba con una mirada tierna, ella solo podía mantenerle la mirada y trataba de no llorar…

Helga caminaba tranquilamente hasta que giro y su vista se posó sobre una joven pareja que estaba sentada en un café, el café Valentine, lentamente comenzó a acercarse…

-¿Qué nos pasó?- pregunto el rubio

-Arnie…- susurro Lila

-era… Arnie- susurro Helga observando la escena

-Lila…- susurro el rubio

Helga sonrió para sí misma y siguió caminando…

-nada ha cambiado- expreso de nuevo el rubio

-lo contrario… todo cambio- dijo Lila –desde el accidente de Arnold- comento

Helga paro en seco al escuchar estas palabras…

-ese accidente- susurro Arnie

-¿Qué accidente tuvo Arnold?- pregunto Helga

Arnie y Lila voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de la muchacha quien ya se encontraba parada frente a ellos dos… ambos se miraron sorprendidos, Helga solo los miraba buscando una respuesta


	9. un nuevo recuerdo

9. un nuevo recuerdo

-¿Qué accidente tuvo Arnold?- pregunto Helga insistente

Arnie y Lila solo se miraban entre si

Arnold estaba en su oficina revisando papeles

-y bien… señor… ¿Cómo le fue ayer?- pregunto el secretario curioso

Arnold recordó como Arnie y Helga lo aventaron del bote -¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy?- pregunto desidioso

-la fiesta para socios vip se acerca y quisiera que me dijera una lista especifica de los socios vip- le pidió el secretario

-sí, ahora ve a traer el trabajo pendiente y tendré la lista para la junta de las 11- le ordeno Arnold

Helga ya estaba sentada frente Arnie y Lila

-veras… este accidente que Arnold tuvo, nadie sabe realmente lo que ocurrió ahí- explico Arnie

-nadie más estaba junto a él, Arnold lo olvido y por lo tanto nadie sabe más sobre eso- comento Lila

-pero… ¿Qué le ocurrió?- pregunto Helga

-el solo cree que fue un accidente de auto- explico Arnie –pero en realidad fue en un elevador- comento

-por eso Arnold no puede subirse a un elevador- entendió Helga

-exacto, a partir de ese accidente Arnold desarrollo claustrofobia- explico Arnie –pero él estaba, digamos que no hay nadie que pueda saber que realmente ocurrió en ese accidente- comento

-Arnold es el único que lo sabe pero no lo recuerda… e inclusive, como tú lo notaste, olvido no solo ese accidente sino algunas otras cosas o… personas- interrumpió Lila

-como a ti- indago Helga

-no solo a mí- dijo Lila dejando una intriga en la rubia

-¿y cuando paso este accidente?- pregunto Helga

-Arnold tenía como 20 años- dijo Arnie

-saben…- susurro la rubia –yo tenía esa edad cuando…- explicaba, Arnie y Lila la miraron intrigados –mi padre murió en un accidente cuando yo tenía esa edad… lo extraño es… que yo también olvide algunas cosas a partir de ese accidente- explicaba la rubia

Arnie y Lila se miraban entre si

-bueno… te ruego que no le comente nada a Arnold sobre el accidente- le pidió Arnie –es mejor para el que el por si mismo se acuerde- explico

-no hay problema- susurro Helga pensativa

Arnold caminaba por su oficina pensativo…

-señor… ¿algo ocurre?- pregunto el secretario

-no nada- le dijo desinteresado el rubio

-está bien…- expreso no muy seguro el secretario –entonces… enviare las invitaciones a los que están en la lista- expreso el joven antes de acercarse al elevador –con su permiso- dijo antes de que este se cerrara

Arnold seguía pensativo y de vez en cuando miraba el elevador…

-no estoy tan loco- se dijo a si mismo mirando el elevador -¿o sí?- se preguntó y se levantó de su escritorio, a paso lento pero decidido camino hacia el elevador y apretó el botón, el elevador inmediatamente se abrió, Arnold entro al elevador, pero sintió desesperación y quiso salir cuando las puertas de este se cerraron, el rubio comenzó a picar los botones, sin darse cuenta ya se había desesperado y apretó el botón de emergencia lo que hizo que el elevador se parara… Arnold sentía una horrible sensación de miedo mezclada con desesperación, apretaba y apretaba incesantemente el botón de emergencia, hasta que decidió sentarse en el suelo y alzaba la mano para apretar ese botón, su mirar se volvió nubloso, así que saco su teléfono y marco a la última llamada realizada…

Helga caminaba por el parque pensando y sonó su teléfono, pero al er la pantalla y ver quien era respondió cansada…

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto la muchacha

-Helga… He-l-Helga- tartamudeaba Arnold

-¿Qué te pasa?- se preocupó la muchacha

-estoy… e-e-estoy en el elevador- suspiro

La rubia estaba en shock

Arnie y Lila caminaron hasta la plaza comercial

-es extraño, ¿no?- comento Arnie

-ninguno de los dos recuerda a el otro- expreso Lila

-eso es entendible… tenían una conexión pero… no hay razón para que te olvidaran a ti- dijo Arnie

El celular del chico comenzó a sonar…

-Hola, Amiguita… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto contento

-A-a-a-rnold… Arnold está en el elevador- grito agitada la chica

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... no… él nunca se… subiría- decía Arnie

-el elevador se detuvo y el presidente está adentro- expreso una muchacha de las que trabajaban adentro

Lila inmediatamente fijo su vista a Arnie que estaba en shock, la pelirroja le quito el teléfono…

-hola…- dijo

-Lila… Arnold está en el elevador… ya llame a la ambulancia… vayan rápido- dijo Helga al parecer sollozando

Lila colgó y jalo a Arnie para correr al elevador

Arnold ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento cuando la puerta se abrió y un paramédico entro y lo saco cargando, lo puso en una camilla…

-Arnold… Arnold- escuchaba un lejana voz –Arnold… aquí estoy soy Arnie- expreso la voz

Arnold giro y su vista se encontró con su primo quien lo veía triste y desesperado

Helga llego a la plaza pero la ambulancia ya había partido, llamo a Arnie y este le dijo en que hospital estaban, la rubia no tardo en ir… cuando llego se encontró con Arnie y Lila platicando en el pasillo

-¿Cómo está?- les pregunto

-bien, lo sedaron y ya está despertando… ¿quieres verlo?- pregunto Arnie

Helga entro cuidadosa en la habitación, Arnold estaba acostado en la cama y miraba el techo, hasta que sintió una brisa que lo hizo voltear inmediatamente a la puerta donde esa chica rubia se encontraba mirándolo expectante

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?- le recrimino la chica

-oye… esto es un hospital- le regaño el rubio –además, estoy enfermo… no me grite- expreso

-perdón…- se disculpó avergonzada la rubia mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama –realmente me preocupaste- dijo con su voz algo quebrada

Arnold se sentó y la abrazo –disculpa- expreso arrepentido

Los doctores le dijeron que lo darían de alta al día siguiente a primera hora, Helga se quedó un rato con él, hasta que este se durmió, en realidad dormito y cuando despertó se encontró con Helga que cabeceaba en la silla junto a su cama…

-sabes… quería decirte algo importante- dijo el rubio –que te quiero- susurro, giro lentamente su vista hacia la rubia quien ya se había dormido, Arnold solo sonrió y acaricio su mano, la tomo y apretó fuertemente

Al dia siguiente, Arnie y Lila se encontraban en la oficina de Arnold

-gracias por ser mi directora- le agradeció Arnie

-siento que lo lamentare pero está bien- expreso Lila

-Arnold si que nos dio un gran susto ayer- comento Arnie

-lo se… no me había asustado así desde la otra vez- dijo Lila –esa vez… fue realmente perturbadora- comento

-¿tú ya me conocías?- pregunto Arnold desde la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia

Arnie y Lila estaban sorprendidos…

-es cierto…- dijo decidido hacia su primo Arnie –es cierto que el accidente… ese accidente que tuve a los 20 años… ¿fue en un elevador?- le pregunto Arnold

Arnie estaba en shock al igual que Lila, solo miraban a Arnold sorprendidos pero Arnold mantenía su mirada segura en ambos…


	10. como un cuento de hadas

**lo siento... disculpen si no actualice pero mi internet murio y tuvimos una pelea con infinitum, total terminamos contratando total play ahora tengo hasta tele de paga :p aun asi no es pretexto en serio lo siento y aqui esta el decimo capitulo n.n disfrutenlo**

* * *

10. como un cuento de hadas

-¿el accidente fue en un elevador?- insistió Arnold

-Arnold… ¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto nervioso Arnie

Arnold camino pensativo por toda la oficina…

-Arnold…- lo llamo Arnie preocupado

-no se… tuve un pensamiento… pensé que tal vez era relacionado con mi… olvídalo- dijo Arnold –pero… ¿tú ya me conocías?- le pregunto Arnold a la pelirroja

-no… supe lo de tu accidente, es todo- explico Lila

-entiendo… bueno… ¿vendrán a la fiesta VIP?- les pregunto

Arnie y Lila más calmados se miraron entre si

Helga guardaba sus cosas en el casillero…

-¿estas libre esta noche?- pregunto Arnold asustando a la rubia

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto de mala gana la muchacha

Arnold solo sonrió y tomo a la joven del brazo, juntos fueron a la plaza comercial…

-¿ahora qué?- le pregunto

-hoy… daré una fiesta- le dijo Arnold –y tu… serás mi acompañante- le explico

-y quien te dijo que acepte ir- le recrimino la rubia

-no es opcional- le dijo Arnold antes de arrastrarla por las tiendas

Arnold la llevo a una tienda de ropa donde le estuvo sugiriendo varios vestidos…

-te queda el rosa- le dijo Arnold al mostrarle un vestido rosa tipo coctel a la rubia

Después de unas cuentas horas, Helga salió con varios bolsa en las manos

-bien, te llevare a tu casa- le dijo el rubio antes de tomarla del brazo y llevarla hasta su auto

Llegaron a esa casa azul…

-Mama… ya llegue- anuncio Helga, Arnold solo la seguía mientras observaba lo fría y deteriorada que estaba la casa

-Helga, cariño- dijo Miriam entrando en la sala pero al notar al muchacho rubio palideció

-Miriam… él es Arnold- lo presento

Arnold se levantó y cortésmente ofreció su mano, la señora solo miraba al muchacho estupefacta

-Miriam… ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Helga

La señora cayó al suelo

-Miriam- grito Helga corriendo hacia donde su madre yacía en el suelo

Arnold intento acercarse pero la señora comenzó a sollozar, diciendo entre sollozos que no se acercara…

-Vete- le ordeno Helga mientras abrazaba a su débil madre que temblaba con mucho temor

Arnold salió de la casa, confundido…

-está todo bien…- decía Helga mientras tranquilizaba a su madre

Miriam dejo de llorar miro a Helga con ojos cristalinos –ve con el- susurro con su débil y quebrada voz

-pero…- dijo la muchacha antes de que su madre se levantara

-anda- le insistió –estaré bien- dijo con una sonrisa medio torcida

Helga camino hasta llegar a la oficina de Arnold, pero no estaba ahí

-disculpa… ¿a quién buscas?- le pregunto el secretario

-Arnold- contesto la rubia

-mira… aquí está la dirección- le dijo el joven dándole una nota con una dirección

Helga conocía a la perfección ese lugar… pero ¿Por qué?...

Arnold se encontraba ya en la fiesta, saludaba a todos los invitados y de vez en cuando se quedaba unos momentos platicando con ellos…

Helga llego hasta esa casa, no era muy lujosa pero por alguna razón la muchacha sentía que ya había estado ahí… se acercó un poco y vio en las ventanas el reflejo de varias personas, platicando

-la fiesta- susurro y se escondió detrás de las escaleras

Arnold se acercó a una de las ventanas pero algo cerca de las escaleras llamo su atención, era la rubia, de inmediato el chico saco su celular y marco…

Helga aún se preguntaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, el frio invernal ya estaba enfriando su rostro, pues se acercaba la víspera de navidad y año nuevo, agitaba sus manos para hacer calor cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, miro la pantalla y se sorprendió, la chica rechazo la llamada

Arnold, camino hacia la salida de la casa…

-Helga- le llamo una voz

-Arnie- dijo Helga sorprendida

-dios, estas congelada- le dijo el muchacho al acercarse y tomar sus manos -¿vienes a la fiesta?- le pregunto pero Helga no contesto –ven, conmigo- le dijo antes de tomarla del brazo pero Helga puso un poco de resistencia –tranquila… esta noche… seré como tu hada madrina- le dijo antes de abrirle la puerta de un auto convertible negro

Arnold salió de la casa apresurado pero ya no encontró a la muchacha

-hola- escucho una voz

Arnold voltio y se encontró frente a frente con esa muchacha con la que alguna vez tuvo una cita, si así se le pudo llamar…

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto sarcástica –cierto… olvide que eras un grosero prepotente- le reclamo –mi forma de caminar… mi perfume…- dijo la muchacha indignada

-no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías- dijo Arnold dando un último vistazo a la calle y subió las escalera para volver a la casa

Arnold se la paso pegado a la ventana…

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto cierta pelirroja

-hola- le saludo Arnold

-¿a quién esperas?- le pregunto Lila

-un milagro- susurro Arnold empañando el vidrio

Un gran alboroto se empezó a armar en la entrada de la casa…

-¿Quién es esa que esta con Arnie?- dijo una muchacha provocando que la pelirroja volteara inmediatamente hacia la puerta en busca de Arnie

-Helga- susurro Lila

Arnold miro hacia la puerta y se encontró que una joven rubia vestida con un elegante vestido negro, su cabello atado en una media cola con caireles del brazo de un joven alto y rubio…

Arnie y Helga se acercaron a Lila y Arnold que aun los veían sorprendidos

-te ves… hermosa- dijo Lila

-ven, conmigo- le dijo Arnie ofreciéndole su brazo, Lila lo miro anonadada después de unos momentos sonrió y tomo su brazo

-eres… digo… estas… hermosa- le dijo Arnold a la rubia

-gracias- le contesto sonrojada

Arnold y Helga se fueron a platicar a una de las mesas y después de un tiempo de estar platicando…

-hoy fue tu noche- le dijo Arnold

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto la rubia con un tono de enojo

-eres como la sirenita- le dijo Arnold, Helga lo miro confundida –aunque no sabes lo que es el amor… das todo por tenerlo- le explico Arnold

-¿no conoces el final real de la sirenita?- le pregunto Helga pero el muchacho solo puso un rostro de desentendimiento –el príncipe traiciona a la sirenita y esta se lanza al mar convirtiéndose en espuma- comento

El piano comenzó a sonar y la voz de Arnie lo acompañaba…

-¿me permite?- le pregunto Arnold a Helga ofreciendo su mano

Helga tomo su mano y juntos caminaron al centro de la pista

Una muchacha pelirroja escuchaba atenta la canción, como si la conociera… comenzó lentamente a acercarse hasta llegar al muchacho rubio que tocaba el piano, el muchacho la observaba fijamente al igual que la pelirroja lo miraba a él con ojos algo vidrioso

-déjame ser tu príncipe- le susurro Arnold a Helga

-no podría ser… puesto que la sirenita amaba a su príncipe- le dijo Helga

-entonces… yo seré la sirenita- dijo Arnold y la miro a los ojos –y cuando lo desees, desapareceré como la espuma del mar- comento antes de acercarse lentamente hacia la muchacha que aún estaba en shock pero al notar el nerviosismo de la muchacha, desvió sus labios y beso la frente a la chica

Arnie ya había terminado la canción y a su lado Lila, juntos veían la escena…

-esa canción- explico Arnie provocando la atención de la pelirroja –es la que grabaremos- dijo sonriente

Lila se limitó a mirarlo y sonrió para sí…


	11. un giro inesperado

**bien, con este capitulo empieza la recta final... ya casi se acaba este "fanfic" asi que espero les haya gustado y prometo en serio no volverlos a abandonar de este modo u.u disfrutenlo**

* * *

11. un giro inesperado

Arnold caminaba por su gran oficina

-me hablaba, señor- pregunto el secretario

-si… ¿tenemos libros?- pregunto el rubio

-si, señor… que necesitaba, de finanzas, administración- le comento el joven –ustedes pídalo- expreso orgulloso

-consigueme el cuento de… la sirenita- le ordeno Arnold

-claro…- dijo el muchacho –espere… ¿Cuál?- le pregunto confundido

Arnie y Lila estaban en un estudio…

-bien… esta es la letra de la canción- le dijo Arnie dándole a la pelirroja un par de hojas

-es bonita… jamas había escuchado algo parecido en tu repertorio- le comento Lila

-¿escuchabas mis canciones?- le pregunto Arnie curioso

-no te creas- le dijo Lila divertida

Helga desayunaba mientras observaba detenidamente a Miriam que comia tranquila su avena

-Miriam- le llamo –esta duda me esta matando- dijo la rubia –¿de donde conoces a… Arnold?- pregunto

Miriam al escuchar ese nombre se paralizo

-Miriam- le llamo la rubia

-Helga- susurro débilmente la señora –no soy quien para decirte lo que paso- comento provocando cierta intriga en la muchacha –es mejor que el tiempo te lo haga saber- explico

Helga caminaba pensativa por las calles recordando cada frase que le había dicho su madre hasta que se dio cuenta que cierto auto porche blanco la seguía…

-Hola- le saludo Arnold al bajar los vidrios

-Hola- le saludo Helga

Arnold y Helga estaban frente a ese porton

-mi casa- dijo Arnold invitando a la rubia a entrar

La rubia lo miro dudosa pero entro

-Arnold… ya llegaste- salio una señora de la cocina pero en cuanto vio a la rubia cayo en shock

-Madre… ella es Helga- le presento Arnold

-¿en serio?- dijo la señora sorprendida

-mucho gusto- dijo Helga amable

-nunca… ¿nos habíamos visto?- pregunto la madre

-creo… que no- le contesto Helga sincera

-entiendo… pues… mucho gusto, soy estela- se presento al señora

-un gusto- dijo Helga

-Helga es mi novia, Mamá- dijo Arnold

-no… digo… es que la situación no es…- balbuceaba Helga

-ignorala- dijo Arnold tapándole la boca a Helga

Arnie llego a la casa antigua casa de huéspedes

-Hola… tia… Arnold- anuncio su llegada

-Arnie…- susurro estela

-¿Qué pasa, tia?- le pregunto el muchacho

-Arnold la trajo… Arnold trajo a Helga- comento la madre preocupada

-tia…- susurro Arnie –se que es extraño pero ni Helga recuerda lo que sucedió- le explico

-lo note… no me reconocio- comento la señora

-Tia… no vayas a hacer algo- le dijo Arnie –esto es algo que solo debe resolverse por Arnold o por Helga- le rogo

La señora solo lo miro pensativa

Arnold leia un libro que en su portaba llevaba el titulo de: "la sirenita"

-Helga…- susurro el muchacho, paso a la siguiente pagina –entonces la princesa miro temerosa a la bruja con el cuchillo en su mano, claro su vista en el príncipe y su mirada se volvió cristalina, miro por ultima vez el ocaso y…- leyó y lanzo un gran suspiro –se lanzo al mar convirtiéndose en… espuma- termino de leer

FLASHBACK

-yo sere la sirenita- dijo Arnold viendo fijamente a los ojos azules de la rubia –y cuando lo desees, me volveré como espuma del mar y desapareceré- susurro a su oído

FLASHBACK

Miro hacia su escritorio y en el lapicero, tomo una pluma, arranco la hoja del libro y comenzo a escribir

Lila leia la letra de la canción de Arnie hasta que cierto rubio la distrajo

-¿te gusto?- le pregunto Arnie

-siento que… cuentas una historia- le comento Lila

-me da gusto que lo descubrieras- le dijo el rubio sonriente

-entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer para el video musical?- le pregunto Lila algo sonrojada

-contarla- comento Arnie mirando fijamente a la pelirroja lo que provoco que esta se sonrojara mas

Helga estaba en su casa haciendo el quehacer cuando escucho el timbre y puesto que Miriam estaba descansando en el sillón, la rubia abrió encontrándose con cierta mujer que hace poco había conocido… o eso creía

-señora… pase- dijo Helga sorprendida invitando a la señora a entrar

-Gracias- le contesto la señora –y por favor… dime Estela- le pidió

-¿quiere algo de tomar?- le pregunto la rubia

Estela se negó –vengo a… charlar contigo- le dijo

-si, digame que ocurre- le dijo Helga amable

-supongo que sabes… que Arnold tuvo un accidente- comento y la rubia asintió –y yo se… que tu padre tambien sufrio un accidente- explico provocando en la rubia cierta confusión –tu padre… dio su vida por la de otra persona, se que estas enterada de eso… pues… esa persona… es Arnold- dijo Estela la rubia quedo impresionada

-¿Qué?- susurro la lluvia mientras su mirar se tornaba cristalina

-Arnold y tu Papá estuvieron en el mismo… accidente- explico Estela –tu padre murió… salvando a… Arnold- comento sollozando

Helga ya estaba llorando -¿Por qué me dice eso?- le pregunto Helga entre lagrimas

-eso es algo que tienes que… descubrir por ti misma- le dijo Estela levantándose –disculpame- expreso antes de caminar hacia la puerta

Helga estaba confundida, salio de su casa sin rumbo alguno y sin darse cuenta estaba frente a esa plaza comercial, subio hasta el onceavo piso y entro en la oficina

-Helga…- dijo Arnold contento pero al notar su mirada cristalina y que la rubia estaba sollozando -¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto preocupado

-no… me vuelvas… a buscar- le advirtió la rubia, Arnold estaba confundido –Nunca- le dijo antes de volver al elevador

Arnold no entendia que ocurria y solo vio a la rubia llorando antes de que las puertas se cerraran

Arnie llego a la antigua casa de huéspedes y se encontró a su tia llorando junto a la ventana

-tia… ¿Qué ocurre?- se acerco preocupado

-no… no-o… no… se porque… lo hice- dijo entre sollozos

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunto en shock

-fui con Helga- le dijo, el rubio callo en shock

-¿Qué le dijiste?- le pregunto el rubio

-que su padre y Arnold estuvieron en el mismo accidente- dijo Estela temblando

-te dije que ella no recordaba nada- le explico Arnold desesperado

Estela miro a Arnie llorosa y el muchacho solo la miraba con decepcion…


	12. que nos paso?

12. Que nos pasó?

-ya ha pasado bastante tiempo- dijo Arnie preocupado

-ni yo la he visto- aseguro Lila

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Arnie

-no podemos hacer nada…- le comento la pelirroja

-no podemos esperar a que Arnold reaccione... ya esperamos cinco años- le explico Arnie

-pero… ni Helga lo recuerda, tal vez… esto sea lo mejor- dijo Lila rendida

-entonces… ¿Por qué el destino los volvió a reunir?- pregunto Arnie enojado

-tal vez no fue el destino- susurro la pelirroja

Arnold caminaba por el jardín de su casa, pensando en cierta rubia, en la mano cargaba un libro

FLASHBACK

-yo seré la sirenita… y cuando lo desees desapareceré como la espuma del mar- dijo Arnold

FLASHBACK

Arnold fijo su vista en el libro que traía en la mano, saco la hoja que había arrancado –si eso quieres- susurro mirando la hoja

Helga estaba en la escuela de acción pero al parecer se encontraba muy distraída ese día

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto el director

-señor director…- dijo la muchacha apenada –no se preocupe… no pasa nada- le explico

-toma- le dijo entregándole un guion

-¿Qué esto?- pregunto la rubia mientras lo tomaba y hojeaba

-es el final de "Fight to me"-le explico el director –la escena es un auto- comento –sé que te encantara- dijo antes de darse la media vuelta

-bien…- susurro la rubia –a terminar con lo que empezó todo esto- dijo caminando hacia la salida

Arnold se encontraba frente a esa casa azul… solo estaba contemplándola

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto una señora

-usted… es la mamá de Helga, ¿no es así?- le pregunto el rubio

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué mi hija esta tan afligida?- pregunto Miriam

-no lo sé… lo único que sé es que yo no soy el culpable… ella solo fue y me dijo que no la buscara más- le explico Arnold

-entiendo- susurro la señora

-¿no me va a decir que no vuelva jamás?- pregunto Arnold confundido

-Helga debe de tener sus razones… no soy nadie para interponerme pero… tu la has de querer mucho… pues aunque no la recuerdas… la volviste a encontrar y sigues aquí… luchando por ella- explico Miriam

-¿no la recuerdo?- se preguntó Arnold

-perdón… hable de mas- dijo Miriam –sabía que eras tú… disculpa mi comportamiento de la última vez que nos vimos… es solo que… no me hubiera imaginado que… se volverían a encontrar- dijo Miriam –de nuevo… hable de más… cuídate Arnold- dijo la señora –me dio gusto… aunque no lo parezca… volver a verte- comento y comenzó a subir las escaleras para entrar en la casa

-espere- le dijo el muchacho

La señora volteo a verlo sonriente

-puede darle esto- le dijo el rubio entregándole una hoja, sonrió hacia la señora y camino hacia su auto

Miriam leyó el contenido de la hoja que al parecer parecía arrancada de algún libro, y al leerla la señora solo sonrió para sí…

Lila escuchaba la canción de Arnie en el estudio mientras el rubio le comentaba que le gustaría que pasara en el video…

-¿y bien?- pregunto el rubio –eso es lo que quiero hacer en el video- le comento

-cada vez que la escucho… me gusta- le comento la pelirroja sonrojada

-gracias- le contesto Arnie honrado

-es como si contaras una historia- le dijo Lila

-tú lo dijiste- dijo Arnie –es una historia- comento

-es… extraño, siento como si conociera esa historia- comento Lila

-la conoces- susurro Arnie con su vista perdida en la ventana

Lila lo miro extrañada

-la conoces perfectamente- le dijo Arnie sonriendo

-¿así?- le pregunto Lila curiosa

-es nuestra historia- susurro Arnie como un suspiro

Lila se sorprendió, tanto, que su mirada se nublo

-cuando Arnold volvió de San Lorenzo y acepto su relación con Helga… tú fuiste quien estuvo allí conmigo, empezamos la secundaria y nos volvimos mejores amigos, hiciste que todo el dolor que había dentro de mi desapareciera… luego empezamos a ser novios, me volví una estrella pero tu aun seguías ahí junto a mi… cumplimos 20 años… y casi 10 años juntos…- dijo Arnie mientras Lila había comenzado a sollozar –yo… te propuse matrimonio- dijo Arnie sollozando –y tu me dijiste que…- decía el muchacho entre lagrimas

-que no- le interrumpió Lila llorando

-¿Por qué?- le reclamo el rubio -¿Por qué me dijiste que no?- le pregunto

-tenía miedo…- susurro la pelirroja –tenía miedo de que no hubieras olvidado a Helga y que yo solo fuera un… pretexto- explico

-te amaba- le dijo Arnie –Lila…- dijo el rubio clavando su mirada en la de la pelirroja –te amo- susurro

La pelirroja se abalanzo sobre el –yo también te amo- le decía la pelirroja

Helga ya estaba en el estudio dentro del auto con el que haría la escena

-bien… avanzas hasta donde este la marca y aceleras a toda velocidad, das vuelta y frenas- le ordeno el director

Helga solo asintió

-está bien… listo… y… acción- dijo el director

El auto comenzó a avanza hasta llegar a los conos naranjas, Helga cambio de velocidad y acelero… 80, 90, 100, 120 kilómetros había llegado cuando le dieron la señal de que girara

Arnold se encontraba en su oficina leyendo una y otra vez ese libro, pero le faltaba la última página, se levantó y camino hacia la ventana mirando la hermosa vista, su secretario entro a la oficina, Arnold giro y con el libro que traía en la mano tiro un florero con rosas rojas que había en la pequeña mesa de centro

El auto donde Helga iba giro, pero la velocidad a la que iba hizo que este se elevara y volteara el auto, este freno hasta chocar con un árbol…

Arnold después de varias horas recibió la noticia y caminaba lentamente por el hospital hasta llegar a una habitación donde Arnie y Lila se encontraban parados en la entrada

-está en coma- le explico su primo –no saben si podrá despertar- comento

Arnold entro en la habitación, Helga se encontraba recostada en una de las camas y tenía varios aparatos a su lado y junto a su cama, Miriam y otra rubia lloraban desconsoladamente… el rubio se acercó a Helga y tomo su mano

-¿y ahora qué?- le reclamo –¿vas a desaparecer? ¿Cómo la espuma del mar?- le dijo entre sollozos –era yo… el que tenía que desaparecer… no tu- le dijo antes de soltar el llanto

Helga parecía dormida, pero respiraba con un respirador artificial, además de que todas las maquinas a su alrededor estaban atadas a ellas…


	13. en mis recuerdos

13. en mis recuerdos

Helga se encontraba en un hermoso jardín pero traía puesta una bata de hospital, de repente ya se encontraba en la ciudad, un día lluvioso y a lo lejos se podía apreciar una guardería "urban tots Preschool", en la entrada un niña rubia con un jumper rosa toda empapada platicaba con un niño rubio con una gorrita en su extraña cabeza, Helga extrañada se acercó para escuchar…

-Hola, Lindo moño- le dijo el niño rubio a la pequeña

-¿Qué?- le pregunto la niña extrañada

-me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa- le dijo el niño antes de entrar

Helga estaba sorprendida pues no recordaba ese momento de su vida, sin darse cuenta estaba parada frente a una vitrina donde un niño gordo le quito sus galletas a la pequeña rubia, la pequeña comenzó a llorar y el niño rubio que había visto hace unos momentos se acercó y le dio sus galletas

Ahora Helga se encontraba en un parque y la niña rubia ya había crecido ahora parecía tener 10 años pero estaba escondida detrás de unas bancas observando a lo lejos al niño rubio que al igual que la chiquilla también había crecido

De nuevo, la escena había cambiado y ahora Helga observaba al niño rubio sentado frente a una chica rubia en el restaurant "chez parís"

-nos acordaremos siempre del chez parís- le dijo el rubio a la chica antes de despedirse y beso su mano

Helga estaba realmente confundida ¿Qué era todo este recuento de su vida? Se preguntaba pero sobre todo le intrigaba la identidad de ese chico con el que parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo pues se le hacía conocido

La chica rubia estaba ahora frente a una pelirroja

-¿te gusta Arnold?- le pregunto la pelirroja a la rubia

-a ti que te importa, Lila- le contesto la rubia enojada

Helga se sorprendido, ¿Por qué no recordaba haber conocido a Lila?

-es obvio que te gusta- le explico la pelirroja

-y que si me gusta- le grito la rubia

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto extrañada La pequeña Lila

-me gusta Arnold- susurro la rubia

-perdón… no te escuche- le provoco la pelirroja

-amo a Arnold- le grito la rubia

"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold"… ¿Por qué ese nombre resonaba una y otra vez en sus recuerdos?

Un millón de recuerdos comenzaron a fluir… Helga escribiendo en un pequeño libro rosa, en su armario había un altar en forma de ese muchacho, Helga escondida detrás del lugar menos imaginando observando a ese chico rubio

-¿acabas de decir que… me amas?- escucho esa inconfundible voz

La rubia miraba al muchacho avergonzada –ya lo oíste, te amo, TE AMO, Arnold, Te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón- le gritaba la muchacha mientras se acercaba lentamente al chico que asustado retrocedía a cada paso que esta daba

Helga estaba cada vez más confundida ¿ya conocía a Arnold?

De repente la pequeña Helga beso al pequeño Arnold, la escena cambio drásticamente ahora estaba en la jungla

-¿tu… tú eras Cecil?- le pregunto el rubio

-si- susurro la muchacha

Arnold se acercó lentamente y tomo la mejilla de la rubia para luego darle un tierno beso

"secundaria Hillwood" leía Helga frente a un gran edificio, los dos rubios ahora ya más adolescentes caminaban sonrientes tomados de la mano

De nuevo, una lluvia de recuerdos pasaron frente a Helga

"Baile de fin de año" se leía en un gran cartel, los dos rubios bailaban a mitad de la pista mirándose el uno al otro hasta que fueron acortando la distancia, "felicidades, graduados" ahora se leía en la pancarta, el rubio corrió hacia la chica y la alzo entre sus brazos para darle un beso… la rubia estaba recostada en el pecho desnudo del rubio, este observa a la muchacha y cubría con la sabana su espalda

-Helga…- susurro el rubio llamando la atención de la chica recostada sobre el -cásate conmigo- le propuso el muchacho

La rubia sonrió y se acercó para besarle

Helga había recordado todo… de repente sintió como si alguien la jalara y lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con ese joven rubio que dormía sentado en una silla a lado de la cama, la chica se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital pero volvió a mirar al rubio que igual había comenzado a despertarse

-Helga- dijo sorprendido

La rubia por impulso se abalanzo sobre él, abrazándole fuertemente

-despertaste- decía el muchacho mientras correspondió el abrazo

-Helga- dijo Lila entrando en la habitación

-Lila- dijo la rubia al notar la presencia de la pelirroja –te extrañe- dijo antes de levantarse y abrazar a la pelirroja

-¿Qué?- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

-recordé todo- le explico Helga emocionada

La pelirroja la miro un momento enaltecida y la abrazo fuertemente

-¿Qué recordaste?- le pregunto Arnold confundido

-no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no?- se preguntaba la rubia

-es mejor que el mismo lo recuerde- le decía la pelirroja

La rubia asintió…

Después de unos días en reposo absoluto, a Helga la dieron de alta y ya había llegado a su casa

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntaba Miriam

-bien- susurro la rubia al entrar en la sala y sentarse en el sillón

-te preparare un te- le dijo Miriam antes de caminar a la cocina

-está bien… iré a mi habitación- le dijo la rubia y camino hacia las escaleras, las subió y entro en su habitación -¿Por qué lo abre olvidado?- se preguntaba una y otra vez, camino hasta su cama y se recostó pero al parecer se había acostado encima de unos papeles, se levantó y miro una hoja arrugada sobre su cama, la tomo y leyó…

-entonces la princesa miro temerosa a la bruja con el cuchillo en su mano, clavo su vista en el príncipe y su mirada se volvió cristalina, miro por última vez el ocaso y se lanzó al mar convirtiéndose en espuma pero antes de que esta cayera el príncipe la tomo y le dijo: "¿en serio?", la princesa lo miro con desencanto entonces el príncipe le pregunto: "¿me amas?", la princesa lo miro cansada y le contesto: "claro que no, pero así debe acabar el cuento" el príncipe sonrió engreído "lo que tú digas"- leyó Helga con una leve sonrisa en su rostro tomo la hoja y la acerco a su pecho con una risa tímida se arrojó sobre la cama, como una adolescente enamorada que había recibido una carta de su enamorado


	14. el despertar de Arnold

14. el despertar de Arnold

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto la rubia entrando a la oficina de Arnold mientras sostenía una hoja toda arrugada

-es el verdadero final de la sirenita- le explico el rubio

-eso es tan bobo- le comento divertida Helga

-¿te gusto?- le pregunto Arnold

-pues… ya que- dijo Helga divertida mientras se sentaba en la pequeña sala

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Arnold

-no puedo venir… se me ha prohibido la entrada- comento Helga

-no… pero es extraño- explico Arnold –veo que estas de buen humor- comento el rubio divertido

-si… así es… no lo arruines, cabeza de balón- le dijo la rubia

-¿cabeza de balón?- le pregunto Arnold indignado

La rubia solo rio divertida –ya me voy- le dijo antes de levantarse y caminar al elevador

Arnold estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de la chica pero le encantaba esa faceta de ella…

Arnie y Lila estaban en un café platicando tranquilamente

-qué bueno que ya todo se haya arreglado- dijo el rubio

-no todo… aún falta que Arnold recuerde- explico Lila

-pero… hay una esperanza- comento Arnie emocionado

La pelirroja solo sonrió a medias

-y… nosotros- susurro el rubio

Lila le dedico una mirada coqueta y el rubio le sonrió

-gracias por la canción- le dijo la pelirroja

-Lila… siempre fuiste la protagonista de mis canciones y ahora quiero que coprotagonices mi vida- le dijo el rubio mientras se hincaba frente a ella y sacaba una cajita con un hermoso anillo

-no puedo creerlo… ¿aún lo tienes?- dijo sorprendida la pelirroja

-jamás hubiera podido deshacerme de el- explico el rubio

-si- susurro la pelirroja llamando la atención de Arnie –acepto casarme contigo- dijo emocionada y se abalanzo sobre el rubio

Arnold se encontraba en la cocina de su casa tomando una taza de café mientras leía el periódico, su madre entro en la cocina pero se quedó admirando a su hijo y como este había crecido, sentía triste por todos los años que no lo vio crecer y su mirada se nublo, pero al verlo sentado convertido en un gran hombre, un pensamiento cruzo fugazmente su mente… Helga

-madre…- dijo el muchacho sacando a la señora parada en la entrada de la cocina sacándola de sus pensamientos y al notar su mirada cristalina -¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto preocupado

-eres un hombre muy guapo- dijo Estela limpiándose un poco las lagrimas

El joven se sonrojo

-tengo que decirte algo- le comento la madre intrigando al muchacho

Helga caminaba por el cementerio con unas hermosas flores blancas buscando una lápida hasta que llego a un hermoso altar donde el epitafio decía: Bob Pataki, esposo y padre, la chica se arrodillo y sonriente coloco las flores frente al altar

-Papá…- susurro la chica –gracias por salvar a Arnold- dijo sollozando –me demostraste que realmente me amabas y querías verme feliz- explico –gracias- dijo llorando

La chica se quedó un rato más junto al altar hasta que se hizo un poco tarde y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa, al llegar su madre se encontraba sentada frente a ese muchacho alto de cabellos dorados y verdes ojos penetrantes

-Arnold… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la chica intrigada

-los dejare solos- dijo Miriam seriamente y salió de la sala

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a el

-ya recordé…- susurro Arnold

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia extrañada

-ya recordé todo- le explico el rubio –también… recordé lo que ocurrió en ese accidente- dijo

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de la habitación, la rubia estaba confundida pero el rubio solo tenía la mirada fija en el suelo

-esto fue lo que paso…- le dijo el rubio clavando sus ojos en los ojos azules de la rubia

FLASHBACK

Era un edificio no muy alto pero aun así tenía elevadores, Arnold caminaba con un hombre alto de cabello negro canoso, el gran Bob…

-me da gusto, Alfred- le comento el señor mientras palmeaba su espalda

-al contrario… me da gusto que dé su aprobación- le comento el rubio –y es Arnold- explico

Arnold y Bob se pararon frente al elevador y este abrió sus puertas ambos entraron y Bob apretó un botón que hizo que este cerrara las puertas y comenzara a descender

-eres un buen muchacho- le dijo Bob al rubio –jamás entendí a Helga… era muy diferente a mí pero me da gusto que alguien se haya enamorado de ella… sé que la cuidaras- le decía Bob

Una alarma se escuchaba a lo lejos

-la alarma de incendios- dijo Bob

El elevador se detuvo, Bob apretó el botón de emergencias pero por la alarma de incendios nadie escucharía el timbre

-demonios- gritaba Bob mientras apretaba endemoniado el botón con la campanita

-tratare de abrir la puerta- dijo Arnold tomando el borde de las puertas y aplicando fuerza a los lados para abrirla

La luz del elevador se fue y lograron abrir la puerta del elevador pero este cayo un piso abajo y quedo entre el suelo y el tope del elevador, el humo comenzó a penetrar el elevador…

-tenemos que salir de aquí- decía Bob mientras se asomaba por la ranura para ver si alguien podía salvarlos pero solo veía llamas infernales que devoraban el edificio –no hay nada- dijo

El elevador comenzó a menearse

-bien… ven acá- le ordeno Bob a Arnold –te cargare para que salgas- le explico mientras se hincaba en cuclillas

Arnold subió en el señor y alcanzo el suelo de la planta subió y se arrastró hasta poder salir, miro a los alrededores y todo estaba siendo consumido por las llamas abrazadoras, el elevador de nuevo amenazo con caer –suba…- le dijo Arnold ofreciendo su mano a Bob, Bob tomo la mano del muchacho pero el elevador de nuevo se estremeció

-mi peso lo altera- le comento Bob al rubio

-suba… rápido- le decía Arnold

Bob estaba aterrorizado hasta que sintió que una mano lo tomaba con fuerza giro su vista y vio al muchacho rubio preocupado –Arnold…- susurro –cuida mucho de Helga… dale el amor que yo nunca le demostré- le dijo Bob antes de soltarse

El elevador cayo estrellándose contra el último piso provocando una gran explosión, Arnold estaba impresionado y aterrorizado

Ahora se encontraba frente a un ataúd donde descansaba ese hombre… Miriam y Olga lloraban desconsoladamente pero a lado de él estaba esa rubia de ojos azules petrificada, no mostraba ninguna reacción solo miraba al infinito

Arnold se quedó hasta que todos se fueron, Miriam y Olga habían ido a pedir la transferencia del féretro al panteón, pero cierta chica rubia se había quedado dormida en el suelo junto al ataúd, el rubio se acercó lento tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se hinco frente a la rubia que estaba profundamente dormida

-perdón- le susurro, comenzó a acostarse quedando frente a frente y miro como la rubia arrugaba las cejas como si estuviera enojada, Arnold coloco su dedo en medio de estas y la chica cambio su rostro a uno de tranquilidad, coloco su mano sobre la de la rubia y cerro sus ojos fuertemente –ojala pudiera olvidar todo lo que paso- dijo el muchacho arrepentido –desearía olvidarlo- susurro hasta quedarse dormido

Ahí estaban ambos rubios uno frente al otro tomados de la mano...

FLASHBACK

Ahora ambos rubios estaban sentados frente a frente, Helga estaba sollozando y Arnold solo la veía arrepentido con la mirada cristalina, se levantó y se sentó junto a la rubia mientras la abrazaba tratando de calmarla

-él me quería- dijo la rubia entre lagrimas

Arnold solo asintió –lamento haber deseado olvidarte- explico el rubio

-lo hiciste por mi bien… pero yo creo que ya era el destino volvernos a encontrar- le dijo Helga

-ya estábamos destinados el uno al otro- le explico Arnold sonriente

Arnold clavo su mirada en la de Helga quien de igual forma se perdió en sus ojos, acortando poco a poco la distancia entre ellos hasta rozar sus labios, el sonrió y Helga fue quien inicio el beso tierno, romántico y apasionado… se besaron como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, pues así lo sentían

-te extrañe- le dijo la rubia

-yo también- le dijo Arnold abrazándola fuertemente


	15. una historia diferente

**bien, aqui esta el final de esta novela... espero les haya gustado y les recomiendo: "Stand by me" mi otra novela que acaba de empezar, gracias a los que hayan leido y aqui esta el final n.n **

* * *

15. Una historia diferente

Arnold y Helga caminaban entre las lapidas del cementerio y se pararon frente a la del gran Bob…

-señor…-susurro Arnold mientras se hincaba colocando unas flores blancas –como se lo prometí, aquí estaré para amar y cuidar de su hija, Helga- dijo

-papá… gracias- dijo Helga –ahora veo cuanto me amabas… lamento que haya pasado todo esto para que pudiera entenderlo- comento sollozando mientras Arnold la consolaba

Unos meses después, Helga y Miriam se mudaron a la antigua casa de huéspedes con Arnold y sus padres, también Arnie y Lila se casaron y de igual forma se mudaron a la casa de huéspedes convirtiéndose en una gran familia…

Helga se encontraba en la oficina de Arnold observándolo trabajar

-¿ya te aburriste?- le pregunto Arnold divertido

-si… tu trabajo es aburrido- le contesto Helga –mejor voy a platicar un rato con Lila- comento antes de levantarse de la sala y caminar al ascensor, Arnold entro junto con ella y la acorralo contra la pared -¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Helga sonrojada

-ya me puedo subir al elevador, ¿lo olvidas?- le explico Arnold antes de darle un tierno beso mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban –Te amo- susurro a la rubia mientras la abrazaba

-yo también- le dijo Helga mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte

-cásate conmigo- le pidió Arnold

-ya te había dicho que si- le contesto Helga divertida –molesto, cabeza de balón- comento

-oye…- le recrimino Arnold mientras reía

El fin de semana, ambos fueron al registro acompañados por Arnie y Lila quienes fueron sus testigos y en la tarde organizaron una pequeña cena familiar en celebración

-este es nuestro regalo- dijo Arnie mostrándole como habían decorado la habitación de los recién casados

-disfrútenlo- les dijo Lila mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a Arnold y Helga solos

Arnold cargo a Helga hasta la cama donde la arrojo, Helga lo atrajo hacia ella provocando que Arnold le cayera encima, acto que hizo que se besaran, el beso comenzó tierno pero poco a poco se volvió más apasionado y así pasaron su noche de bodas…

-tomen- dijo Estela mientras colocaba frente los rubios quienes desayunaban en la cocina unos boletos de avión a la playa

-gracias- dijeron Arnold y Helga a unísono

Esa misma tarde empacaron y se fueron una semana a la playa, disfrutando juntos del paisaje mientras caminaban tomados de la mano en la arena cerca del mar que mojaba sus pies

Sin darse cuenta pasaron los año y la familia fue creciendo, Arnie y Lila tuvieron gemelos a quienes Helga llamaba: los pequeños Daniel el travieso, por ser pelirrojos y melindrosos, aunque no paso ni un año cuando llego Philip, el primer hijo de Arnold y Helga, que era más hiperactivo que los gemelos y después llego Anna, su hija menor quien por ser la única niña se convirtió en la princesa consentida de la familia…

Miriam y Estela se encontraban tomando el sol en la parte de atrás de la casa mientras vigilaban a los gemelos y Philip que jugaban con el abuelo Miles, dentro de la casa, Arnold, Helga, Arnie y Lila jugaban cartas

-ya no quiero jugar, siempre pierdo- decía Arnie

-lo peor es que perdemos dinero- expreso Lila

Todos reían divertidos

-papi- se escuchó una voz proveniente de las escaleras

-creo que la princesa ya despertó- comento Arnie al ver a esa pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules y su cabeza igual de extraña que su padre

-ya me aburrí- comento la pequeña mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras

-está bien… saldremos- dijo Arnold mientras cargaba a su pequeña hija

-¿A dónde?- le pregunto Helga curiosa

En la noche, la familia Shortman Pataki fue a un peculiar restaurant

-comida francesa- dijo emocionado Philip mientras tomaba el menú

-no entiendo nada- le comento Anna a Arnold

-yo sé exactamente que pedir- dijo Helga divertida

Después de cenar en el Chez parís, Arnold cargaba a su pequeña hija en los hombros aunque esta estaba profundamente dormida mientras Helga tomo de la mano a Philip hasta que llegaron a la casa de huéspedes, Arnold recostó a la pequeña en la cama y Helga le ponía a Philip su pijama

-es hora de dormir- le dijo Arnold a Philip aunque este comenzó a patalear provocando que la pequeña Anna se despertara

Helga cargo a la pequeña mientras la arrullaba en sus brazos y Arnold arropó a Philip en la cama

-cuéntame un cuento- le pidió el niño

-si… yo también quiero oírlo- expreso la pequeña adormilada

Helga acostó a la pequeña en la cama y se recostó junto a ella, al igual que Arnold solo que este se recostó junto Philip

-ya se… les contare el de la sirenita- expreso Arnold divertido

-pero… ese es para niñas- expreso molesto el pequeño rubio

-ya verás que no solo es para niñas- le comento Arnold

Arnold comenzó a contar la historia pero unos cuantos minutos después Philip y Anna se durmieron aunque también noto que su amada esposa se había quedado dormida pero arrugaba un poco la frente, Arnold coloco su dedo y Helga despertó…

-¿Qué soñabas?- le pregunto Arnold curioso

-ahora también estas en mis sueños- comento Helga divertida

-y… ¿en tus sueños eres feliz conmigo?- le pregunto Arnold curioso

-si… mucho… pero al parecer aún sigo dormida… y no quiero despertar- le dijo Helga tiernamente mientras le sonreía

-yo tampoco quiero despertar de este sueño- le comento Arnold mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia rodeando a sus pequeños hijos

Ahí estaba Arnold, el pequeño Philip, la princesita Anna y Helga, unidos por un hermoso abrazo familiar…

-¿te imaginas si todo lo que paso, no hubiera pasado… como hubiera sido nuestra historia?- pregunto Helga

-solo sé que tú y yo estaríamos juntos- le contesto Arnold sonriente

Helga solo le sonrió

-esta fue una historia diferente- le dijo Arnold guiñándole un ojo

Arnold y Helga se miraban el uno al otro mientras sonreían y pareciera que todo el mundo desapareciera para ellos mientras se perdían en sus miradas, así como la vez que Arnold se quedó dormido junto a Helga ese fatal día, pero como Arnold dijo: siempre estarían juntos.


End file.
